1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to network communication, and particularly to a video conference device and a method for using the video conference device.
2. Description of Related Art
In video conferences, video and audio data generated in communication between conference participants needs to be quickly processed by an electronic processor, such that the conference participants can easily communicate with each other. However, when a great number of participants participate in a video conference, a large quantity of video and audio data is generated in communication between these participants. The processor of the video conference, due to limitations of its hardware conditions, may not be able to satisfactorily process the large quantity of video and audio data.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.